Errante corazón, Alas de piedra
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Parte de mi "celebración de los 17 años". Wandering Wing es el colmo de Equestria: grosero, mujeriego y malvividor. Su único sentido en la vida es sufrir una y otra vez. Pero tal vez ese sufrimiento tenga su recompensa. Paciencia, pequeño poni...


**ERRANTE CORAZÓN, ALAS DE PIEDRA**

* * *

Qué hermoso día es en Ponyville. Hace un sol esplendido, silban los pájaros y por todas partes los ponis salen a disfrutar el día. Twilight ha ido a leer afuera. Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash están jugando bromas. Fluttershy está con sus criaturas. Rarity ha salido de su boutique y está paseando por el pueblo. Applejack patea un árbol y caen las manzanas rojas como meteoritos.

Sí, es un buen día para leer afuera, o bromear, o cuidar animales, o pasear, o trabajar. Es un perfecto día para llenar los pulmones con fresco oxígeno y el corazón con dulces sentimientos. Es un día hermoso para darse cuenta que se está vivo.

Todos los ponis de Equestria están disfrutando el día. ¿Dije todos? Perdónenme, hay un solo poni que no está afuera, disfrutando el día.

Para eso, tendremos que salir... irnos lejos de Ponyville. Vamos al noreste, a un lugar donde la montaña proyecta su sombra de titán frío sobre un pueblo de alegres ponis, medio rurales y medio urbanos. Aquí es donde hay un poni que no quiere salir a saltar, reír, jugar o sencillamente sentir el viento en su piel. Vamos al cementerio del pueblo. Desde allí vemos un campanario viejo, que huele a cosas antiguas y el fantasma de hace mucho tiempo se plasma en cada uno de sus bloques de adobe.

Pero adentro es increíblemente acogedor —comparado desde afuera—. El dueño de casa ha limpiado bien, ha lavado sus platos, ha eliminado el polvo y ha ordenado la despensa. Incluso ha lavado la ropa y ha tendido la alfombra. Ahora, dicho dueño de casa se está sentando en un cómo asiento de su escritorio. Delante hay una máquina de escribir, un florero con dos flores anchas como plumas de quetzal y en toda la mesa hay papel. Algunas hojas están escritas, y estas están un poco arrugadas. Otras están en blanco y están pulcramente lisas.

Es un poni extraño. Aunque es claro que es un semental adulto, tiene el tamaño de un potrillo. Su tez es gris oscura, como la de la piedra del cementerio. Su crin es negra y está peinada con línea en medio, cayéndole a ambos lados como olas de un maremoto. En su cadera hay una Cutie Mark en forma de dos signos de interrogación negros, bordeados en blanco. Usualmente estaría usando una chaqueta negra, pero hoy la lavó; y así podemos ver que en su espalda, en donde un pegaso tendría sus alas, él tiene dos cicatrices mal curadas.

Sí, es un pegaso sin alas. Ha corrido las pesadas cortinas que tiene a sus espaldas, pero las abrirá al mediodía como es su costumbre. Ahora quiere escribir. Lleva dos días peleando con un poema y ahora quiere terminarlo.

"_A ver, a ver. ¿Cómo termino esta cosa?"_

Se estira. ¿Qué es lo que parece este pequeño poni, que prefiere aletargarse en una máquina de escribir a salir con sus amigos?

Una luz ilumina su cabeza, sus ojos se abren y comienza a golpear frenéticamente las teclas.

"_¡Ya está!"_

Oye que golpean su puerta. Él hace como que no oye. Vuelven a tocar. Tampoco abre.

"_Esos vecinos... le dije que no quiero ir a su tonta fiesta"._

Teclea, teclea en el poema, y la música de las letras y el click de la máquina hace que no oiga los golpes que desde afuera un grupo de ponis da a su puerta para invitarlo a una fiesta. Finalmente se dan por vencidos y salen hacia la ciudad.

Por supuesto que este poni no se fija en eso. Está ocupado.

Ríe cuando pone las últimas letras. Un poema perfecto a sus ojos de caimán.

Entonces, parece estallar un huracán en medio de su cuarto. Los papeles se desperdigan como las hojas rojas con el viento de otoño. Todo el orden que le costó poner en su caos personal se está yendo al traste. Se cae de la silla.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Una luz cegadora riega el mundo. El poni se levanta temeroso como rata.

Y ve, de pie en medio del desorden, a un pegaso gris, unos valiosos centímetros más alto, de buen físico y una cabellera suave y salvaje como un roble silvestre. Sus ojos tranquilos y sufridores se clavan en los suyos.

—¡Mierda! —grita él— ¡Ya me volví loco!

—No, Wandering Wing —contesta el pegaso con alas—. No estás loco. Yo soy tú del Futuro.

El poeta de nombre Wandering Wing se acerca como una serpiente. No hay comparación. Uno un ceibo bermellón y el otro enredadera de maguey. Uno un jaguar esbelto y el otro un gato montés. Uno un fuego pagano y el otro un fósforo sucio.

—¿Y-yo? P-pero eso es imposible...

—¡Mírame! ¡Tócame!

—Eres yo. Sólo yo tengo tan mala leche.

—Así es. Mira, tengo poco tiempo, así que escúchame muy bien. Vas a sufrir mucho, sufrirás cosas horribles.

—Dime cómo las evito.

—No. No debes evitarlas. Debes sufrirlas dignamente.

—¿En el futuro me volví masoquista?

—Mira, el sufrimiento te hace digno de la vida. Si no sufrieras, no estarías preparado para enfrentar los terribles desafíos que se te presentan.

—¿Viajaste del futuro para decirme eso? ¡Puedes irte a chupar limón!

—¡Yo soy tú! ¡Se me acaba el tiempo! ¡Sé valiente y confía en los amigos que harás en tu camino!

—¡No pareces yo hablando así! ¡Yo nunca diría algo tan estúpido!

—¡Los ponis cambian!

Unos extraños relámpagos comienzan a salir de Wandering del futuro.

—¡Al menos dime cómo me pongo en forma! —pregunta Wandering del presente.

—¡Haz ejercicio y come comida sana! —alcanza a gritar antes de desaparecer.

El poeta contempla horrorizado el desorden.

—No queda sino batirnos —ríe amargamente. Recoge el florero, coloca sus flores y toma una escoba.

Comienza a barrer sus hojas amontonándolas en una gran montaña blanca. Ya las ordenaría.

—¿Amigos? ¿Ser valiente? ¿Ejercicio? —dice apoyándose en la escoba— ¡En el futuro estoy loco de remate!

Se ríe, pero la risa se le corta cuando siente un picor en las cicatrices de sus alas.

"_Alguna vez tuve alas..."_

Amargado, camina hacia la ventana, recordando con dolor mejores días, días en donde podía acompañar el vuelo de las águilas.

Quedando al frente de su escritorio, abre la ventana. Al hacerlo, la luz se desparrama por la habitación casi en tinieblas, enmarcando su sombra con la sombra de las anchas flores que parecían salir a ambos lados de su espalda. y por un instante, Wandering Wing vuelve a sentir que puede volar.

**FIN**


End file.
